1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bowling lane construction, and more particularly to a synthetic bowling lane surface which simulates a wooden bowling lane in performance and looks.
2. Prior Art
A bowling lane surface is about 41 to 42 inches wide and consists of about 39 to 42 attractively grained maple, pine, and/or hard wood boards about one inch wide laminated together with their edges parallel to the longitudinal axis of the lane. The lane surface is generally sanded flat and coated with a polyurethane finish or lacquer. Typically, the lane surface is coated with a polyurethane finish, which may contain plasticizers and other additives to provide, in conjunction with the subsequent oil treatment, the desired wear and frictional characteristics. The purpose of this finish is to provide a coating having resistance to abrasion, dirt pickup and scuffing and to provide a suitable coefficient of friction between the lane surface and ball.
Not only is such wooden laminate initially expensive to construct, but it is also expensive to maintain. In order to provide the bowling surface with the correct slippage or coefficient of friction between the ball and finished surface and minimize burnishing, the surface is periodically dressed or conditioned with an oil, e.g. mineral oil. It is thus the usual commercial practice to oil bowling lane surfaces daily with mineral oil or an equivalent. The practice is costly and time consuming and, after a period of time, results in the accelerated deterioration of the wood lane surface by reason of the oil seeping into the boards, cracks and other areas. Additionally, the oil collects dust and dirt leading to lane deterioration and the necessity for frequent cleaning, which results in further deterioration of the lane surface. Additionally, despite the fact that hardwoods are used in the areas of ball and pin impacts, dents in the lane surface do occur when bowlers drop bowling balls onto the alley surface. Even the bowling pins will dent and nick the hardwood finish when struck with sufficient force. Still further, wear patterns develop on conventinal wooden lanes due to the fact that 85% of all bowlers are right handed. Thus, a "ball track" develops on the right side of the lane.
Wooden bowling lanes are thus regularly sanded, resurfaced and refinished. Such refinishing is necessary to eliminate the aforementioned defects and in order to restore uniformity between lanes so that comparable performance and scoring can be obtained, in so far as these factors are controlled by the physical condition of the bowling lane itself, as opposed to the skill of the bowler. Such refinishing and resurfacing can, over a number of years, result in lanes which are so thin that the underlying nails and screws are exposed making the lanes useless. It would thus be highly desirable to have a means for inexpensively replacing or renovating such lanes.
Any synthetic surface for a bowling lane should generally have an equivalent or better impact resistance, abrasion resistance, coefficient of friction, and moisture absorption compared to an ordinary wood lane surface which has been finished and oiled. Additionally, the degree of gloss of any synthetic bowling lane surface should be comparable to those of polyurethane finished wood lane surfaces. Additional requirements of any synthetic lane surface are that the surface have no unadhered areas which would cause the rolling of the ball to vary from one part of the surface to another, a flatness which complies with the American Bowling Congress specification, a bowling sound similar to commercially used wood lanes and a surface which does not delaminate.
More specifically, coatings or synthetic surfaces for bowling lanes are well known in the art, see for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,670,049 to Stein et al (1972); PA1 4,036,496 to Robinson (1977); PA1 4,139,671 to Kelly et al (1979); PA1 4,205,842 to Murrey, Sr. (1980); PA1 4,205,843 to Murrey, Sr. (1980); PA1 4,221,620 to Milne (1980); PA1 4,231,573 to Kelly (1980); PA1 4,244,570 to Murrey, Sr., 1980 PA1 4,307,883 to Kelly (1981); PA1 4,311,177 to Kelly (1982); PA1 4,320,898 to Brunst et al (1982); PA1 4,336,937 to Kelley, (1982); PA1 4,337,290 to Kelley et al (1982); and PA1 4,337,291 to Kelley (1982). PA1 2,744,044 to Toulmin, Jr.; PA1 2,830,925 to Fennebresque, et al; PA1 2,905,580 to Kreier, Jr.; PA1 3,137,601 to Menzer; PA1 3,153,684 to Bryan et al; PA1 3,198,686 to Caligari, Jr; PA1 3,340,173 to Kamal; PA1 3,413,188 to Allen; PA1 3,660,196 to Keeling et al; PA1 3,663,341 to Veneziale, Jr.; PA1 3,702,278 to Fitzgerald; and PA1 4,062,711 to Davis.
There has been developed in the past several years, relatively high pressure type laminates for refinishing bowling lanes. Notable among these is a laminate sold under the trademark PERMA-LANE by General Electric, see for example, the aforementioned Kelly, Kelly et al and Brunst et al patents. Broadly, this product is a high pressure laminate with an integral hard plastic surface which attempts to simulate the appearance of a conventional wood bowling lane surface. The laminate may be applied directly to the sanded surface of an existing lane.
The Kelly patents describe the improved surface as comprising a substrate, e.g., natural wood, consolidated wood fibers, ply wood, etc. and a decorative plastic laminate secured to the substrate. The decorative laminate consists of a thermo-setting resin impregnated fibrous core sheet, a resin impregnated decorative fibrous print sheet and overlying resin containing protective layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,671 Kelly et al describes the use of lubricant or slip agent in the overlying resin of the decorative laminate to obviate the need for oil treatment or conditioning of the surface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,290 Kelly et al patent describes a bowling lane having a decorative laminate surface which has incorporated in the core of the laminate a plurality of alternating layers of glass cloth impregnated with a thermosetting resin and crepe paper also impregnated with a thermosetting resin. The glass cloth and crepe paper being interlaminarily bonded to one another. The decorative laminate is secured to a substrate of natural wood, consolidated wood, fibers, plywood, flake board, chip board and hard board to form the bowling lane.
Brunst et al describes a specific type composite panel for use in a bowling lane having a moisture proof sealer around the edges of the core, so that the entire core is enclosed and protected from moisture and the effect of the atmosphere. The laminates are cut to size and cemented with a contact cement to existing hard wood bowling lanes. The joints between the laminate sheets are filled with elastomeric material. The overlying resin is a melamine resin as is the resin which impregnates the decorative fibrous print sheet.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,570 Murrey, Sr. describes a method of resurfacing bowling lanes. The method involves the use of a high pressure laminate material which is adhesively bonded to an oiled wood surface without adhesive deterioration. An intermediate barrier layer is provided which is impervious to the oil. This barrier/layer is not only adhesively affixed to the surface of the wood, but preferably further affixed by mechanical means such as screws. The laminate may thus be adhesively affixed and placed on the barrier layer without the possibility of oil contacting the adhesive. The preferred high pressure laminate material is PERMA-LANE.
Milne describes a method of bonding large surfacing and/or decorative flooring or sheets upon a sub-floor, e.g. bowling lanes, with hot melt adhesives. Milne is primarily directed to the use of PERMA-LANE type surfaces.
Stein et al describes a moisture curable polyurethane coating which is suitable for finishing bowling lanes. The coating contains from about 0.2 to about 10% by weight of a finely divided slip agent, such as polyethylene. The slip agent provides improved ball control on the lane. The coating is applied to the lane surface, by brushing, draw-bar applicator, etc.
Robinson describes a process for conditioning the surface of bowling lanes. The process comprises applying a solution of dimethyl polysiloxane in a volatile carrier to the lane surface.
None of these aforementioned wood lane substitutes is completely satisfactory and wood lanes still remain the materials in common usage today.
Numerous references exist relating to fiberglass reinforced polymers having a decorative appearance and its uses, see for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
The entire disclosures of all of these references are incorporated herein by reference.
None of these references teach or suggest that such compositions may be used as a bowling lane.